


Vacation on Planet Earth

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring is interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation on Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this thing? ಠ_ಠ

Sometimes HyunJoong likes to pretend that he is normal. He likes to pretend that he is trapped within a whirlwind of everyday stresses, ranging from things as trivial as discovering a cupboard with no coffee to worrying about whether or not he would be able to become a reliable person capable of taking care of others and making life-changing decisions.

Sometimes while he is pretending, he wouldn’t go to such extremes, but instead he would do subtle things that he sees others do, such as walking down the streets paying heed to those around him while clad in dull, common clothes.

It is interesting, he thinks. HyunJoong couldn’t explain _why_ he thinks it’s interesting, since he knows most people would tell him that these things are mundane, nothing special, and he shouldn’t be getting too amused by them.

But _it’s_ interesting, _boring is interesting_ , he wants to tell these people, but he would always stop himself midsentence before he is able to take a step back into his own realm of normalcy.

He likes to carry on like this, pretending he is someone else, behaving in a way that contradicts his own personality. Even though no one else could understand his senseless game, he enjoys playing it by himself. However, the charade could only last for a while, since at the end of the day, after being drained from walking a mile in a normal person’s shoes, he likes to return to being himself: Kim HyunJoong, resident of Planet Mars.


End file.
